Tutor Russia x Student Reader
by Crystaliron
Summary: After a series of events, Ivan becomes your tutor. Is that all you see him as?
A patient silence floated in the atmosphere. You sat still, slowly admiring the features of your companion. Mentally preparing yourself, your mind wandered back to how the following events had occurred.

Once again you began to peel open the envelope of your results, hopeful yet worried you pulled out the slip of paper determining your fate. You scanned the page, but to your demise it read "Fail" You dreaded the moment you would have to explain this to your parents, however you had not the chance to think about as your mum burst into the room snatching the paper from you. You awaited the look of disappointment to appear on her face, instead you saw worry.

"Okay, so I only failed Geography. But don't worry I can definitely get my grade up just give me a chance," You pleaded.

Your summer vacation with your friends depended on this, you had been saving up and planned to go travelling around Asia. But this was only if you could hit higher than your target grades.

"Hmm... Well, I have a friend who might be willing to help, he owes me a favour anyway, " she suggested.

You thought to yourself 'What kind of friend would he be?' Despite that you needed to make a good impression, he would probably be telling your mum about you.

The next day your 'tutor' had arrived, the word sounded rather unfamiliar to you. You quickly check you room, allowing your mum to answer the door. Making sure everything was tidy and allowing the natural smell of the spring flowers to linger gently in the room through the window. Your mum called you downstairs and introduced you to the person who would be teaching you for the next few weeks.

When you reached the corridor you were greeted by a tall, mysterious yet seemingly frightening figure. Looking down at you, he smiled sweetly, you observed him for a second noticing the cutely coloured scarf wrapped around his neck. 'Isn't it too hot to be wearing a scarf in this weather?' remarking to yourself.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm _. And you are?"

"Ivan Braginski," he replies in a cute childish manner.

For a moment the room was quiet, as you stared into his eyes you took attention of the soft look in his violet eyes.

"I will leave you guys to it then," your mum left to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Um... Do you want me to take your coat?"

He shook his head a single time "Net," he responded. You wanted to ask if he was hot, but you were embarrassed too. Leaving it for the time being.

I'll show you to my room then," you timidly spoke.

He looked at you smiling, you took to the stairs and he followed behind you. You opened the door and offered Ivan a seat, leaving the door open for the moment.

"So, uh... What should we start with?"

You pulled out the evaluation slip from your geography exam and left it on the table, allowing him to examine its contents.

"This da," he pointed to 'Climatic Trends'.

He pulled out a rather unused textbook, as you reached for a blank exercise book and pen. He flipped to the topic page.

"For this you give evidence for climate change, you need to... ~" As he spoke his voice began to fade out as you deeply admired the way his wavy, pale ashen blonde hair fell down across on his face, the crystalline spark in his amethyst eyes. You looked towards him, his face was rather cute as he peered at the textbook. A beam of sunlight glistened along his light pastel skin, his nose twitched from the pollen drifting into the room. His expression was innocently childlike, but...

"Da?" he asked, breaking your thoughts.

"Uh.. da!" You nodded hurriedly.

'Dammit,' you mentally slapped yourself, 'Wait a second? Why am I even thinking thoughts like that?' questioning yourself.

A while later your tutor session ended, you closed up the book lying on the desk and left the tidying for later. 'I really need to pay more attention.' You picked up his bag and opened the door for him, it felt slightly heavy. He walked up towards you taking the bag from your hands.

"How can I let a sweet girl like you carry my bag?" He smiled, looking into your eyes. This caused all the blood in you body to rush up to your head, now obviously red you rushed out. You wished him goodbye and watched him leave, only to turn and smile at you. You smiled back and closed the door.

The feeling of your heart pounding, and unbelievable happiness overwhelmed you. 'Why am I feeling like this? Is something wrong with me...?'


End file.
